Come in with the Rain
by WolfboyJeff
Summary: Little short stories on GinIdu.


_**AN: I don't own BLEACH. **_

_**Every wonder how a picture of your favorite paring came to be? I am doing a different version of this called "Unwritten" it is a HitsuMatsu story. I am doing this version because Gin has been trolling in Hitsugaya's and Matsumoto's story. So, here is Gin and Kira's version of what is going on in their life with some of the pictures I have. Each picture holds a story to the artist and the fans looking at the pictures. So, here is my madness of what some of the pictures play in my mind. Also, I will be doing ten small shots rolled into a chapter.**_

_**I hope you guys enjoy, and if you like HitsuMatsu please feel free to cheek that one out.**_

_**Okay, I wanted to post this yesterday, but seeing how my town got hit by a tornado. I couldn't get this post up. Sorry, for not being able to. **_

**Sucking Leg**

"Ahhhhhh!" Kira Izuru's scream could be heard throughout all of Third Division.

Sitting next to his long legs was Gin. The man had one of Kira's leg in his hands, and Kira's knee cap in his mouth.

"Noes needs ta yell, Iduru," Gin smirked, holding a laugh in. "Although, ya do have a beautiful scream," he continued.

"I-Ichimaru-T-Taichou?" Kira half gasped, his blue eyes wide. "Why are you in my room, sir?" he asked as the silver haired man licked a spot in Kira's knee.

A gasp escaped Kira's lips as the silver haired Taichou, sucked gently down. Another gasp this time with laughter.

"Ah, Iduru. Ya have such a nice laugh," Gin complemented.

"Thank you Taichou," the blonde thanked, smiling gently at his Taichou.

**Couch **

"Sit, Iduru," Gin smirked, bringing the blonde down on his lap.

"Y-yes, sir," Kira agreed, allowing the Sanban Taichou to pull at his hakama. "I-Ichimaru-Taichou!" he gasped, feeling Gin's hands making their way up on his inner thigh.

"How many times do I have ta tell ya ta call meh Gin?" the silver haired man questioned, cocking his head to the side. "Kiss meh, Iduru," he commanded.

Kira moved his hands under the kosode. The heavy fabric slide open revealing that well toned chest. Kira swallowed hard, almost gasping aloud.

_He's so handsome!_

Gin grinned, leaning forward slightly. Kira opened his mouth, resting his free hand on Gin's neck. This time Gin wouldn't be able to "Just play" with him. This time Gin was going to kiss him.

"Get'in forceful, eh, Iduru?" Gin smirked, before he captured the blonde's lips with his.

**Love like a Noose**

Gin could see the thin red string that was slowly tightening around Kira's neck. He frowned slightly at the thought of hurting the blonde. Gin reached for the string as Kira, cocked an eyebrow up.

"Ichimaru-Taichou? Are you okay, sir?" Kira asked, concern filling the young man's voice.

" 'Course," Gin answered, his hands gripping the string. "Just think'n," he said, following the path the string took.

Kira didn't questioned Gin any further. It wouldn't make any sense to do so. Gin had shown a long time ago that he would do things that one just shouldn't do. So the blonde watched his Taichou pulling at an invisible string.

"Iduru? Why's dis rope wrapped around ya?" Gin asked, tugging at the red string.

"I don't know, sir?" Kira questioned.

Gin tugged some more, only tangling the string around his hand. The silver haired man looked down to see the end of the string was attached to his left pinky. He blinked a few times, following the red string, around his hand, then around Kira's knees. He looked up seeing that he was the cause of the red noose.

_I'm only gonna hurt ya in the end, Iduru…_

**I don't know if I can Trust you**

"Don't," Kira said, feeling slender arms wrap around his neck. "Don't do this to me," he continued, tensing up.

"I neva ment ta hurt ya," Gin said, turning his face away.

"Then you should have thought about that before you turned your back on us!" Kira yelled, unable to turn towards Gin. "I followed your orders! I did everything without any questions! Then you walk away, leaving your path of heartbreak and destruction behind. Ichimaru-Taichou, why?" the blonde growled, clenching his fists.

"Just trust meh," Gin sighed, almost begging, into Kira's hair. "When dis is all overa then ya'll know," he sighed, pulling the blonde closer to his body. "Ya just gotta trust meh," he said, in Kira's ear.

"That's the thing, I don't know if I can trust you," Kira sighed, letting all the pent up rage out in one breath.

"Fair enough," Gin said, releasing the blonde.

**Don't Touch Him**

Gin pulled Kira into his arms, glaring towards Szayel. The silver haired man's eyes open just a crack, showing his bright sky blue eyes off. Kira's knees were shaking; his Zanpakutou lay on the ground near his feet. Gin's eyes were practically glowing.

"Now, what'd I tell ya Espada, about hurt'n my lil' Iduru?" Gin questioned, malice in his voice.

Szayel's amber eyes widen as he instantly knelt before Gin. A wicked grin crept across Gin's face. He could almost taste the blood of the Espada, but Aizen-Taichou wouldn't allow that.

"Be a good boy and get out of here. Or would ya like ta taste Shinso?" the silver haired man asked, reaching for his Zanpakutou.

Szayel bowed deeply before he tucked tail and ran. Kira glanced up at Gin, the shaking in his knees stopped.

"Turst meh yet?" Gin smirked, his eyes closed again.

**My All**

Gin wrapped his arms around Kira's shoulders, placing a small kiss on the blonde's neck. A deep blush spread across the blonde's face as he felt Gin's affection. Gin smiled, opening his red eyes.

"Ya good enough ta eat, Iduru," he smirked, nuzzling Kira's cheek.

"I-Ichimaru-Taichou!" the blonde gasped.

"Don't be ta shy. Ya know I like your taste," Gin laughed, nipping Kira's ear.

Kira shook with anticipation. Gin loved playing these little games. The silver haired man would usually wind up leaving before things got to serious. Kira swallowed a lump in his throat as heat spread through out his body, mainly his belly and lower regions. Gin's smile widened as Kira struggled under his arms.

"Ah, Iduru, have'n problems?" he mused, pulling the blonde closer. "Maybe I should fix that," he continued, licking his lips.

_PLEASE!_

**Still Mine**

A week had past and still no real antidote had been found. Akon had been working on it, but still nothing. The same thing had happened to Juban Division's fukutaichou. Kira sighed as the little boy ran around his feet. Some how Gin had found this to be the best way to pass time.

"Ichimaru-Taichou? Are you done?" Kira sighed, placing his hand on his forehead.

"Nope!" the silver haired boy, laughed, running even closer to Kira's feet.

Kira sighed, taking the stack of paperwork towards the First. Suddenly, Gin Latched onto Kira's arm, sending the paperwork flying everywhere. Kira sighed, slumping his shoulder's forward. Gin opened his red eyes, sticking his tongue out. He licked the tip of his thumb, smirking towards Aizen.

"Childish as ever, Gin," Aizen smirked, smiling warmly towards the smaller man.

"Ah, Aizen-Taichou, he's still mine," Gin smirked, visually seeing Aizen tense.

"Ichimaru-Taichou, can you let go for a moment so I can gather paperwork?" Kira sighed, reaching for the pages.

Gin closed his eyes and smiled, looking up at Kira. He loved tormenting the blonde- one of his favorite hobbies at the moment. The small boy did turn to help pick up the mess that was made. Aizen watched the two intently, feeling like something was being kept from him.

"Don't cha have some'n ta be doing, Aizen-Taichou?" Gin asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Right, Gin. See you soon," the brunette said, waving his farewell.

"Bye, bye," Gin smirked, waving at the retreating man's form.

**Bite Head**

Gin jumped on Kira, knocking the blonde over. Gin's face was close to the blonde as fear shone brightly in Kira's blue eyes.

"Hiya!" Gin greeted.

Kira tensed as Gin wrapped his arms around Kira's shoulders, bringing him closer to the silver haired man's chest. Kira rested his hand against Gin's bicep as the older man brought Kira's head closer to his own.

"I missed ya, Iduru," Gin said, nuzzling Kira's head.

"I missed you too, Taichou," the blonde sighed, relaxing in Gin's arms. "Ow!" Kira gasped, feeling Gin's fangs press into his head.

"Just check'n to see if ya still taste good," Gin smirked.

**Simplicity**

Gin could be described by many in different ways. Matsumoto-Fukutaichou would just tell you, "He's weird , and that's just the way he is." Hitsugaya-Taichou would glare at you and say, "He's a troll." Hinamori-Fukutaichou would roll her eyes, and ask for another question. Aizen-Taichou would comment, "Gin is a wonderful and clever man." Rukia would tell you flat out, "I'm scared of him and don't trust him." Kenpachi-Taichou would huff and continue walking, while Yachiru would tell you, "He's funny." Yumichika would tell you, "I have no quarrel with the man. He said that I was pretty." Byakuya-Taichou would continue walking on like you didn't just ask him aout Gin; though, he would shake his head ever so slightly in your direction. Unohana-Taichou would smile at you and say, "He's special, leave it at that."

Then there was Kira Izuru, the Fukutaichou of Sanban Division. The blonde could tell you when Gin was at his happiest moment. He could tell you that Gin could be scary when he need to be, that Gin would watch you even if you were the one doing the watching. Gin was very carefree.

But what Kira wouldn't tell you was that Gin was at his best when the silver haired Taichou would hug him from behind... or softly kiss him. Or when Gin smothered Kira with affection. But at this very moment, what he liked the most about Gin was when the man would be at his simplest: the moment of that man coming up behind Kira, kissing him gently on the ear and whispering….

"I love ya, Iduru,"

In that very moment Kira would tell you, "This is what I live for and would die for."

**Hanabi**

Kira sat on the roof at the closing ceremonies. The upper class that year were to be congratulated. Kira just needed a quiet place to sit. Renji was, although a good friend, being too loud at the moment. Kira could feel a headache coming on. The blonde hummed to himself, pulling a parasol over his head. The sky was darkening to the South, and the smell of rain was filling the air. The blonde held down a scream in his throat as a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Did I scare ya?" Gin's voice filled his head.

"O-only a-a bit," Kira stuttered, regaining control over his speeding heart.

"Sorry 'bout that," Gin apologized, rubbing the back of his head. "I's got that effect on people," he laughed, scooting closer to the young blonde. "Hope ya don't mind company?" he smirked.

"N-not at all!" Kira answered, smiling at the silver haired man.

"Ah, goods," Gin smirked, holding the younger shinigami closer. "When ya gonna join us in da Fifth?" he finally asked.

"Y-You want me? To join you?" Kira gasped, crimson falling across his cheeks.

"Yeah, ya gots potential," Gin said.

_I'll feed 'im this crap, Aizen-taichou, just so ya can take another life. But I's don't know if I can give him up so easily._


End file.
